Draco Malfoy i genialna księga tekstów na podryw
by patkaza13
Summary: Draco pragnie Harry'ego. Harry uważa, że Draco nie jest dość przekonujący. I wtedy do akcji wkracza księga tekstów na podryw. "Oprócz bycia seksownym, co jeszcze robisz w życiu? Odrzucam cię." TŁUMACZENIE slash, duuużooo podtekstów (ale to chyba logiczne)


**Autor : **Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love  
**Tytuł oryginału : **Draco Malfoy's Brilliant Book of Pick Up Lines  
**Link do oryginału** **:** na profilu  
**Zgoda autora :** jest**  
Tłumacz : **patkaza  
**Pairing :** Draco M./Harry P.  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter**  
Ostrzeżenia : **slash!  
**Disclaimer :** Nic nie jest moje. Postacie należą do J. K. Rowling, natomiast fabuła do Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love . Nie ponoszę żadnych korzyści majątkowych z tłumaczenia tekstu.

* * *

- Więc odpowiedź nadal brzmi "nie", prawda Potter? - zapytał głośno Draco Malfoy, krocząc dumnie w stronę młodego gryfona, który oderwał się od rozmowy z przyjaciółmi i wywrócił tymi hipnotyzującymi, szmaragdowymi oczami, jakby w reakcji na nadchodzącego blondyna.

- _Tak_, Malfoy. - Harry Potter pokręcił głową, wzdychając głośno.

- _Dlaczego?_ - żachnął się Draco, skupiając ostre spojrzenie swoich srebrnych oczu na niższym chłopaku przed nim i, choć jego twarz wyrażała rozbawienie, Harry mógł dostrzec błysk ciekawości w głębokich oczach blondyna.

- Dlatego - odpowiedział Harry, a jego usta drgały lekko, jakby powstrzymywał uśmiech.

- Dlatego, że? - naciskał Draco.

- Cóóóżżż... - przeciągnął brunet, dotykając lekko swojego podbródka. - Nie byłeś dość przekonujący, jeśli mam być szczery.

- _Co?!_ Co ma znaczyć, że nie byłem dość przekonujący? - zapytał urażony. - Wiesz co, nie odpowiadaj. Już niedługo przekonam cię dostatecznie, możesz być tego pewien... - dodał szybko, po czym poruszył sugestywnie swoimi idealnie wyprofilowanymi brwiami, patrząc na Harry'ego.

Harry w końcu pozwolił sobie na uniesienie kącików ust w olśniewającym uśmiechu - prawdopodobnie tym, który sprawił, że Draco stracił głowę na jego punkcie. Chichocząc cicho, gryfon odwrócił się do przyjaciół, wyobrażając sobie, co ślizgon wymyśli, żeby go przekonać.

Wprost nie mógł się doczekać.

* * *

- Pansy!

- O co chodzi, Draco? Naprawdę, chciałabym wreszcie skończyć ten głupi esej.

- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy!

- Z czym?

- Z Harrym Potterem. - Pansy westchnęła.

- Na moim łóżku jest książka. Myślę, że ci się przyda.

- Dzięki Pansy! Jestem twoim dłużnikiem.

- Tak, tak, jesteś. A teraz spadaj.

* * *

- Hmm... "Teksty na podryw i jak ich używać..." To może być _interesujące._

* * *

- Potter!

- Tak?

- Gdybym spojrzał w Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp zobaczyłbym naszą dwójkę razem.

- Na prawdę?

- Yhym.

- Cóż, gdybym ja spojrzał w Zwierciadło, zobaczyłbym... parę skarpet.

- Skarpet?

- Ta. Czerwono-złotych ze zniczami.

- Oh. Właśnie mnie odrzuciłeś, prawda?

- Tak.

- Cholera.

* * *

- Harry, mogę zadać ci pytanie?

- Właśnie to zrobiłeś, ale dawaj.

- Czy masz mapę?

- Eee... Tak?

- Co?! Nie powinieneś odpowiadać "tak"!

- Czemu?

- Bo to nie pasuje to tego tekstu na podryw! - Harry prychnął.

- Więc powiedz tak, żeby pasowało.

- Dobrze... - Wziął głęboki oddech. - Więc, czy mogę pożyczyć od ciebie tą mapę? Bo zgubiłem się w twoich oczach.

- Hahaha.

* * *

- Moja miłość do ciebie jest jak... biegunka. Po prostu nie mogę jej w sobie utrzymać!

- Czekaj, czyli twoja miłość do mnie jest wodnista, brązowa i śmierdząca? - Draco wyglądał na zakłopotanego.

- Czyli ten tekst na podryw to niewypał, tak?

- Yhym.

- Ale książka mówi, że ten konkretny tekst na podryw ma stuprocentową skuteczność. - Pogładził w zamyśleniu nieistniejącą brodę.

- Tak czy tak, szczerze w to wątpię.

- Grrr... Jesteś trudnym celem.

* * *

- _Kolejny_ tekst na podryw, Draco?

- Dopóki cię do siebie nie przekonam, to tak.

- Dobrze, miejmy to za sobą. - Draco odchrząknął.

- Wiesz, nie jestem animagiem, ale czasem mogę być prawdziwym _zwierzęciem. _

_- _Co? Fretką? Racja, Draco, to bardzo _zwierzęca_ część ciebie.

- Ej!

* * *

- Oh, Harry...

- ... Tak?

- Gdzie byłeś całe moje życie?

- Chowałem się przed tobą.

* * *

- Mógłbym pożyczyć twoją kartę biblioteczną? Bo chciałbym cię wypożyczyć.

- Sorki Malfoy. Nie mam swojej, ale możesz poprosić Hermionę, jeśli chcesz.

- Ugh.

* * *

- Gdybym mógł zmienić alfabet, ustawiłbym "U" i "I" obok siebie.

- Gdybym mógł zmienić alfabet, ustawiłbym "F" i "U" obok siebie. [1]

- Okrutne.

- Pogódź się z tym.

* * *

- Gdybyś był smarkiem, wytarłbym cię pierwszy.

- Myślałem, że Malfoy'owie tak nie robią.

- ... Dobra, kazałbym zrobić to skrzatowi domowemu.

- ... Fuj.

* * *

- Cholera, Potter, to musi być nielegalne, wyglądać _tak_ dobrze.

- Cholera, Malfoy, to musi być nielegalne, używać _tak_ kiepskich tekstów na podryw.

- Muszę wiedzieć...

- Nieważne, Draco.

* * *

- Gdybym mógł być czymkolwiek, byłbym łzą - narodzoną w twoim oku, żyjącą na twoim policzku i umierającą w twoich ustach.

- Ooo, to było właściwie całkiem słodkie...

- Świetnie! Więc ty, ja, Hogsmeade, jutro o ósmej?

- ... Ale nie dość słodkie.

- Cholera.

* * *

- Pójdziesz ze mną do łóżka?

- Zero seksu przed ślubem.

- Więc, wyjdziesz za mnie?

- Nie powinniśmy się najpierw spotykać?

- Więc, umówisz się ze mną?

- Nie.

* * *

- Gdybyś był narkotykiem, chętnie bym przedawkował.

- ... Czekaj, więc... nie bierzesz jeszcze...?

- Nie! Czemu tak uważasz?

- ... Eee... Umm... Nieważne.

* * *

- Umówisz się ze mną?

- Draco...

- Zanim odpowiesz, powiem ci to : mam alergię na "nie" i jestem uzależniony od "tak". Więc jak?

- Nie.

- Apsik! Zabiłeś mnie!

* * *

- Możesz powiedzieć mi jak tam trafić?

- Pewnie. Musisz tylko zejść na dół i wejść przez pierwsze drzwi po lewej.

- Ale... co? Powinieneś zapytać "gdzie?".

- Serio? Myślałem, że chcesz wiedzieć, gdzie jest toaleta.

- Nie! Chciałem wiedzieć jak trafić do twojego serca! Albo, jeszcze lepiej, do łóżka... - powiedział, mrugając zalotnie.

* * *

- Gdy Bóg cię stworzył, chciał się popisać.

- Gdy Bóg cię stworzył, chciał wszystkich wkurzyć.

* * *

- Muszę być płatkiem śniegu, bo wpadłem po uszy!

- Draco, jest lato.

* * *

- Masz bardzo delikatne ręce.

- Dziękuję.

- Może chciałyby pomasować moje bardzo delikatne ciało?

- Zepsułeś chwilę.

* * *

- Gdybym odprowadził cię do domu, zatrzymałbyś mnie?

- Nie możesz wchodzić do wieży Gryffindoru.

* * *

- Czy jesteś może żarówką? Bo chciałbym cię rozpalić. [2]

- Robisz to bez przerwy.

- Na.. n-naprawdę?

- Nie, po prostu myślałem, że się ucieszysz.

* * *

- Gdybyś był bazyliszkiem, mógłbym umrzeć, byleby spojrzeć w twoje oczy.

- Gdybym był bazyliszkiem, nie użyłbym do zabicia ciebie tylko oczu.

- Ałć.

- Taa.

* * *

- Wiesz dlaczego wszystkie dziewczyny nazywają mnie "Aquamenti"? Bo zawsze gdy mnie widzą, robią się _mokre_.

- Co? Naprawdę? Myślałem, że to dlatego, że dużo płakałeś.

- Wcale nie płakałem dużo. - Harry prychnął.

- Jak sobie chcesz.

* * *

- Trenujesz karate? Bo twoje ciało jest powalające.

- Tak, a jeśli nie znikniesz, zademonstruję je na tobie.

- Serio? Karate? To całkiem gorące.

- Rzeczywiście.

* * *

- Czy właśnie powiedziałeś _Wingardium Leviosa_? Bo coś mi się właśnie podnosi. [3]

- Wingardium Leviosa!

- Cholera! Harry, odstaw mnie na ziemię, TERAZ! Gdzie mnie zabierasz? Nie na ścianę! Nie na ŚCIANĘ! MOJE WŁOSY! - Harry zachichotał.

* * *

- Harry, kochanie, czy twoi rodzice to terroryści? Bo jesteś _bombowy_!

- Draco, kochanie, czas chyba ucieka. Sądzę, że wolałbyś stąd zniknąć, zanim wybuchnę ci w twarz.

* * *

- Mogę być twoim skrzatem domowym? Zrobię cokolwiek każesz i nie potrzebuję żadnych ubrań.

- Cóż, nie mam nic przeciwko części o skrzacie domowym, ale _proszę_, na miłość boską, zostań w ubraniu.

* * *

- Czy to bolało?

- Czy co bolało?

- Kiedy spadłeś z Nieba. Czy to bolało?

- Właściwie... Wydaje mi się, że zaczyna mi się robić okropny siniak na pośladku. I _piekielnie_ boli. _Proszę_, mógłbyś to dla mnie sprawdzić?

- Serio?

- Nie.

* * *

- Wiesz, jeśli pewnej nocy gruby facet z brodą będzie chciał wepchnąć cię do worka, nie przejmuj się. Powiedziałem Mikołajowi, że to ciebie chcę dostać na święta.

- Wierzysz w Mikołaja?

- Czy ty kwestionujesz istnienie Mikołaja?!

- Ale ty jesteś... no wiesz, _czystej krwi_. Nie miałem pojęcia, że w ogóle wiesz, _kim_ był Mikołaj.

- Taa... ekhem, yyy... Hermiona powiedziała mi kilka miesięcy temu. Teraz wiem, że moi rodzice okłamywali mnie cały ten czas - nigdy nie dawali mi prezentów, Mikołaj mi je dawał! ... A oni przypisali sobie wszystkie zasługi... _Więc nie_ obrażaj Mikołaja! Nigdy więcej!

- Yyy... W każdym razie, Draco, jest lato! Mikołaj jest... na wakacjach. Nie ma szansy, żebyś był w stanie się z nim skontaktować.

- Przestań znajdować luki w moich tekstach! Cholera!

* * *

- Gdybym zarabiał grosz, za każdym razem, gdy o tobie pomyślałem, byłbym bogaczem.

- Oh, to dobrze. W takim razie, mógłbyś kupić mi butelkę trwałego atramentu i pióro?

- ...Czemu?

- Bo sądzę, że byłoby zabawnie napisać na pergaminie "Malfoy'owie jednak wycierają smarki" i przykleić to do twoich pleców.

* * *

- Oprócz bycia seksownym, co jeszcze robisz w życiu?

- Odrzucam cię.

* * *

- Hej Harry!

- Tak?

- Kupidyn do mnie dzwonił. Przed chwilą.

- ... A-aha. Naprawdę? Eee... I co powiedział?

- Powiedział mi, żebym powiedział ci, że potrzebuje z powrotem mojego serca. - Harry wytrzeszczył oczy.

- ...Hej, Draco?

- Tak?

- Dzwonili ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

- ...I co?

- Poprosili mnie, żebym powiedział ci, że potrzebują z powrotem swojego pacjenta.

- Bardzo śmieszne.

- Wiem.

* * *

- Cześć.

- Cześć.

- Wiesz, Harry, głosik w mojej głowie podpowiedział mi, żebym przyszedł i z tobą porozmawiał.

- Oh, na prawdę? Cóóóżż, głosik w _mojej_ głowie powiedział, żebym powiedział głosikowi w_ twojej_ głowie, żeby spadał.

* * *

- Muszę być w Niebie, bo stoję obok ciebie.

- Muszę być w Piekle, bo stoję obok ciebie.

* * *

"Skarbeńku, słodki, kochany Potterze,  
każdego dnia stajesz się seksowniejszy, aż sam w to nie wierzę,

Dzięki Tobie każdego dnia świeci słońce,  
pozwoliłbym ci wydać wszystkie moje pieniądze,

Przez Twoje szmaragdowe oczy ślinię się faktycznie,  
Przez Twoje seksowne ciało paplam idiotycznie,

Twoje usta delikatne, rozkoszne, cudowne,  
I moje usta, które przez Twoje chcą być pieszczone,

I wiem, że ten ostatni wers się nie rymuje,  
Ale kocham cię, czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i się ze mną umówisz?"

- Sam napisałeś ten wierszyk?

- Tak.

- ...Był...

- Niesamowity? Świetny? _Przekonujący? _

- Komiczny,szczerze mówiąc.

- Teraz powiesz "tak"?

- Hmm... po całym wysiłku jaki włożyłeś w ten wierszyk... kuszące... ale nie.

- Nie?! Czemu?

- Bo tak.

* * *

- Kiedy patrzę na ciebie, słyszę tysiące aniołów grających na harfie.

- ...Malfoy, to trochę gejowskie.

- Dziwi cię to?

- Nie... Właściwie to nie bardzo.

* * *

- Róże są czerwone, fiołki niebieskie, czego potrzeba, żeby mieć w łóżku cię?

- Lepszych tekstów na podryw.

* * *

- Właśnie przeniosłem cię na szczyt mojej listy "_Do zrobienia_".

- Naprawdę? Masz listę "_Do zrobienia_"? A myślałem, że to _ja_ jestem wyjątkowy.

* * *

- Harry, masz może jakieś rodzynki?

- Nie.

- Więc może randka?

- Powinieneś sprawdzić w kuchni.

* * *

- Bycie bez ciebie jest jak Cruciatus.

- Może powinienem użyć Avady Kedavry, żeby zakończyć twoje cierpienie?

- Okrutne.

- Tak.

* * *

- Świetnie grasz w Quidditcha Harry.

- Oh... Eee, dzięki!

- Może chciałbyś przelecieć się na mojej miotle? - Poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

- Nie, już poprosiłem Rona, czy mógłbym użyć jego. - Powtórzył jego gest.

- Fuj. Po prostu ohydne.

* * *

- Harry, wiesz, że Wróżbiarstwo zawsze było moim ulubionym przedmiotem?

- Nigdy nie chodziłeś na lekcje Wróżbiarstwa Draco.

- Cóż... Tak... Ale... Nie o to chodzi.

- _Oh!_ To kolejny głupi tekst na podryw? Więc dawaj.

- Eee? - Harry westchnął.

- Tekst, Draco?

- O. Tak. Więc, potrafię przewidzieć przyszłość. I widzę mnie, ciebie i łóżko.

- Naprawdę? Cóż, wszystko co _ja_ widzę to ty, ja, bat i dużo siniaków.

- ...Ooo. Perwersyjnie.

* * *

- Wow.

- Draco?

- Wow.

- Okej, przestań tak na mnie patrzyć... To przerażające.

- Hmm... Nie masz na sobie przypadkiem kosmicznych spodni?

- Eee... Mam spodnie od mun...

- Bo twój tyłek jest nie z tego świata... - Patrzył z rozmarzeniem na pośladki Harry'ego.

- O matko.

- Mogę go dotknąć? - Wyglądał, jakby był w jakimś transie. - Proszę?

- Odejdź ode mnie!

* * *

- Słyszałeś kiedyś, że skóra to największy narząd?

- Tak.

- Nie w moim przypadku.

- Cóż, na pewno nie jest nim twój mózg.

* * *

- Mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że ignorujesz mnie, bo tak na prawdę mnie pragniesz.

- Nie, na prawdę chcę, żebyś sobie poszedł.

* * *

- Musisz być czarodziejem, bo za każdym razem, gdy cię widzę, wszyscy inni znikają!

- Nie skomentuję tego. To jest zbyt głupie.

* * *

- Pamiętasz mnie? Oh, tak, przecież widziałem cię tylko w moich snach.

- Widzimy się codziennie.

- Tak, więc...

- Poza tym, nie pokazałbym się w twoim śnie, nawet gdyby ktoś mi zapłacił.

- Naprawdę? - Wyglądał na zranionego.

- Okej, może gdyby ktoś mi zapłacił...

* * *

- Hej Draco!

- Cześć Harry.

- Wiesz, kiedy mówiłem "Accio przystojniak" nie sądziłem, że to zadziała... - Mrugnął zalotnie.

- Czy ty właśnie... Czy ty właśnie użyłeś na mnie tekstu na podryw?!

- Tak. A teraz, zamierzasz odpowiedzieć? Czy muszę użyć tych wszystkich żałosnych tekstów, których użyłeś na mnie?

- Wcale nie były żałosne... No dobra... może niektóre... Ale nieważne. Więc, eee, umówisz się ze mną?

- Tak. - Znów mrugnął.

- TAK!... To znaczy, fantastycznie! Więc spotkajmy się pod twoim pokojem wspólnym w sobotę, ok?

- Jasne, pewnie. - Uśmiechnął się.

- Fantastycznie! Niesamowicie! Świetnie! W-więc, eee, do zobaczenia Harry!

* * *

[1] "U" - ty, "I" - ja ; "F" (fuck) "U" - ty, czyli w wolnym tłumaczeniu "pie*dol się", chyba nie muszę więcej tłumaczyć ;)

[2] w oryginale "Are you a light switch? Couse I want to turn you on!" co oznacza mniej więcej "Czy jesteś włącznikiem światła? Bo chciałbym cię włączyć" ale turn on oznacza również podniecać itp. Nieprzetłumaczalny podtekst, więc spróbowałam w ten sposób ;)

[3] Osobiście wolę wersję "Czy właśnie powiedziałeś Petryficus Totalus? Bo coś mi zesztywniało." ale ta też może być, choć jest troszkę... że tak to nazwę, mniej logiczna. Chociaż do następnej sytuacji bardzo pasuje ;)

* * *

Okej, jest kolejna miniaturka ;) Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba ;D Które teksty najbardziej was zainteresowały? xD Mi osobiście bardzo podobał się ostatni ;)

Uwaga! xD Każdy komentujący dostanie własnego _skrzata domowego Draco_ ;D Mężczyzn też to dotyczy! ;)


End file.
